Anger and Mercy
by Sir Estheim I
Summary: A collection of in game one shots, where Hope is angry but is granted mercy by one unlikely ally. See how he changes over time. (With some hints of HopexLight).
1. Chapter 1: Lake Bresha

**Anger and Mercy**

* * *

\- Lake Bresha -

'Why'd this have to happen to me' he thought. 'Everything was going fine and now I'm a L'cie, enemy of Cocoon.'

The ground beneath him was neither hot nor cold but it was definitely hard, much more resilient than stone or wood, it was crystallised.

"This must be… uh… Lake Bresha?" the eldest L'cie remarked. "Guess we fell from up there… and the lake turned to crystal?" He pointed out. "Help me out here, I mean did the Fal'cie do this? How in the world did we end up here?"

"How should I know?" said a cold yet calm female voice.

Hope couldn't help being drawn to the voice after the recent loss of his mother. Although it was all their fault she was dead, specifically Snow's. 'Maker, why'd he have to get stuck with him of all people.' Hope could feel the frustration and anger welling up inside of him and he knew that no one else could feel the same as he did right now.

"We're alive… How?" Vanille started before being rudely interrupted.

"Serah!" Snow shouted. "No one survives a fall from that height, not without a miracle. Serah saved us-"

"Serah!" the stern woman interjected angrily. "Listen, it's all your fault she go-"

'Maybe someone did understand!' Hope thought triumphantly. He wasn't alone in blaming Snow. Hope gazed up from where he had rested his head in the crook of his arms, only to see a lumbering Cie'th headed the party's way. He went straight into the flight part of the fight and flight survival technique and hid as he knew he would be no help against the monster.

"Watch out!" roared Snow, urgency tingling through his normally calmer tones.

And the battle was over before it began. 'He used magic' thought Hope angrily. 'I suppose that makes sense considering that we are L'cie now.' Hope quickly returned to the group from his hiding place.

"What did I just do?" Snow whispered quietly to himself.

However Hope didn't miss his exclamation, "You used magic" he answered aggressively. "You used the power of L'cie. The Fal'cie cursed us, we're L'cie now!" Hope finished, his anger dying down a little. The outburst towards Snow had released some tension.

"So we really are L'cie." Snow started by stating the obvious.

The strawberry haired woman beside him groaned, probably because of Snow's stupidity. And the older black man checked his brand and groaned in disappointment.

"Looks like it." He replied bitterly.

Snow then asked Vanille if she had been branded.

"Yeah, right here." she turned to the side and lifted her skirt to reveal the pulse L'cie brand on her upper thigh.

"Okay..." replied Snow looking away swiftly.

"L'cie to the last…" the female soldier muttered.

Hope now stood within a circle of L'cie surrounded by the other four. The gravity of the situation finally set in, and Hope dropped to his knees, feeling hollow inside.

Even though he had asked himself the question before he voiced it out loud now. Hoping to vent at someone or something for the frustration he felt.

"Why… Why me?" He whispered almost inaudibly. "I don't even know you!" he shouted at the icy blue eyed woman. "And you had to go and attack that thing?!" the older members including Snow looked downcast and ashamed that they had pulled him into this. "Just leave me alone!" He shouted. "It's your fault… it's your fault my- You could've…" Hope couldn't finish what he wanted to say to Snow. He instead decided to unleash his fury more. "ALL OF THIS IS YOUR AND SERAH'S FAULT!" he roared. And this seemed to anger Snow.

"Hey watch it!" He growled, defending his fiancé more than himself.

But Hope suddenly felt threatened. Not just by the larger man's stature but by his tone of voice. He fell down and scooted away from his adversary before hitting into something almost as sturdy as the crystal that now surrounded them. Hope looked up into the cerulean eyes of the soldier. Whom he had seen was a force to be reckoned with. She had not hesitated to beat Snow into the ground before, and Hope was expecting the same fate. But instead she spared him.

"Sorry…" Snow muttered.

Soon after Hope was astounded as someone grabbed him by the shoulders. 'Here it comes' he thought, waiting for the punch but it never came. Instead he opened his eyes to see Vanille's cheerful features.

"Everything's gonna be alright. You'll see." She chimed and for some reason Hope felt reassured. He wondered why the soldier had spared him. Perhaps he would never know. 'If I get a chance I'll ask her.' He promised. But in the end couldn't help feeling that he had made more enemies than friends.

* * *

Authors Notes

So I've been playing through FFXIII and I thought I'd do a few one shots based on some of the interactions in the game and how I think they'd work. I'll probably focus on Light and Hope as their relationship is the most interesting to me personally. I just wanted to add a whole HopexLight spin on a few of the moments in the game. Anyway if you liked this and want to see more let me know, because I'll be doing smaller stories until my exams are over then I'll move back to my main story.


	2. Chapter 2: She Left Me

Chapter 2: She Left Me

-The Vile Peaks-

Hope Estheim had been a lonely boy for the majority of his short existence, so when he mother was gone he felt more lost than ever. He reached out to the other L'cie in the hopes of not being alone and he found someone who he could understand. Lightning.

Hope ran to catch up to Lightning and she heard him long before he reached her. She stopped and turned her head slightly.

"Just you?" She asked stoically.

Hope was taken unaware at first but answered swiftly, "For now I guess." 'I hope the others are okay too' he thought. "Should we wait?" He finished.

"They'll catch up… eventually." The soldier answered, her voice seemed to soften when Hope was with her.

Afterwards the two companions made good headway towards Palumpolum, quickly dealing with any Pulsework Soldiers or anything else that had the misfortune of crossing their path. They didn't talk much but Hope had learned that was to be expected of the young soldier. He rarely asked questions about their surroundings but when he did, it was mainly about the Pulsian nature of most of the scrap metal and other trash that surrounded them.

Hope however did not have the stamina of a soldier and tired quickly. 'Maker, I'm so tired.' He stated mainly to himself as he took a few deep breaths to regain some of his lost strength.

Lightning seemed to stop. So Hope decided it would be a good time to rest and sat down. 'Peace at last.' he thought.

He looked up at the obstacle in front of them and asked "Can we get through this way?", "You know where you're going, right?" He asked when he received no answer.

"I've been here on missions before." she answered but she seemed disconnected and distant from the whole situation.

"Missions?" Hope was beginning to get suspicious of Lightning. "Nothing to do with the purge though?" He asked.

"The purge is PSICOM's baby." Lightning replied, angry at Hope insinuating she had anything to do with the purge. She went on to explain the two sides of the military, The Guardian Corps and PSICOM. "I was guardian corps, Bodhum Security Regiment." She finished explaining like a teacher would to an ignorant student.

Hope was still slightly confused about her though and he wanted to know more. "Wait… I don't get it. If you're not PSICOM, why'd you board the train?"

Lightning looked around solemnly and said "For Serah."

Hope should've known this would have been the reason but he had to make sure. 'I feel bad for asking now.' He thought sadly. Seeing Serah turn into crystal wasn't something that he was going to be able to forget.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"It's okay." Lightning said understandingly "I would have asked the same thing."

"I had to rescue Serah before they transported the vestige to Pulse, and out of my reach." She continued. "My only chance to save her was to join the purge." She finished.

"You're telling me you got on that train to save your sister?" Hope asked wanting to know more as well as adding his own views. "That's crazy… I could never do something like that" he murmured dropping his head in shame. 'Why am I so weak.' he thought angrily. 'I'm useless, I can hardly protect myself.'

Lightning then turned to him in the middle of his disarray and said "It's not a question of can or can't. There are some things in life, you just do."

Even though Hope found this speech encouraging he couldn't help doubting himself. "That's easy for someone like you to say." In a way it was a self-depreciating to himself and a compliment towards Lightning.

She didn't take the statement well and just groaned while Hope stared at his feet in embarrassment.

Before he knew it she was scaling the wall. "Lightning!" he shouted in an attempt to get her to slow down but she just kept going.

"She left me." Hope whined, realising that he was alone, yet again.

* * *

Hope didn't know how long he had been sitting there but he guessed it would have been a few hours. He heard footsteps approaching and lifted his head to see Sazh and Vanille headed his way.

"We made it." Vannile squealed happily.

"Where's 'grumpy'." Sazh asked referring to Lightning.

Hope looked up at the wall and motioned with his head to show them where she had went.

"Got left behind? Huh." Sazh said trying to comfort Hope.

"Leave me alone!" Hope shouted angrily. Even though all he wanted was to not be alone. 'I wish she hadn't left me like that.' he thought. 'Maybe I did something wrong?' "It's over for me." He finished, summing up his distress.

"It's not over." said Vanille cheerfully. For some reason Hope couldn't help but believe her.

* * *

**Authors Notes**

**I'm hoping you guys like this take on that specific scene. I'm always thinking of what the characters must be feeling when playing through the game.**

**As always keep reading and reviewing.**


	3. Chapter 3: Odin

**Authors Notes**

**Been playing through the game and that battle against Odin is tough, anyway on with the story as I'm sure you've all been yearning for an update. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Odin

\- The Vile Peaks -

After a while Hope and the others caught up with Lightning and rested for the night making harsh decisions before heading their separate ways. Hope and Lightning still headed towards Palumpolum and Sazh and Vanille now headed towards Nautillus.

Hope was still struggling to keep up with Lightning's pace and even if he had grown stronger he could still not match a soldier of her calibre. Lightning had told hope that it would be "Fight after Fight with her." But he had not realised how true that was until now. He had no idea that he would hav had to fight that many PSICOM soldiers. Falling from the pulse armament hadn't done him any good either. He was now trailing behind Lightning, so he rushed to keep up his breathing becoming heavy and raspy as he depleted the last of his stamina. He reached a bridge by a waterfall and tripped as he ran to catch up with the soldier.

"Aahhh!" He exclaimed as he hit the ground.

Lightning had run out of patience for the boy. "This isn't working." She said angrily. "I mean you're a liabaility, you'll just slow me down." She explained.

"What?!" Hope exclaimed, his pain evident. 'She's going to leave me. Again.' He thought sadly.

"Sorry…" She said.

'Is she really sorry or is she just saying that because I'm a 'kid'." Hope wondered.

"I can't protect you when – Ahh." She grunted in pain, hunching over like she had been shot.

'What's going on?' Hope thought anxiously. His anger soon rose as he realised she was leaving him again.

"You can't leave me here." He moaned accusingly. "You've got to take me with you" He pleaded angrily.

"Enough!" Shouted Lightning sternly. Although her voice wavered because of the intense pain she was in. "The whole world is against us." she explained, dropping to her knees.

Hope now became more worried for Lightning than for himself. 'What should I do?' He questioned. 'She needs help.'

"I can hardly keep myself alive." She murmured through gritted teeth. "Let alone some helpless kid!"

Hope felt even worse for pressuring her into helping him. But he was annoyed that she still thought of him as a kid.

"I don't have time to baby you. You want to get tough? Do it on your own!" She finished angrily.

A pink light emitted from her body completely engulfing her, before forming a strange pattern on the ground.

The light was very bright. But Hope stared into it in search of Lightning, fearing the worst. A massive robotic creature seemed to smash into the bridge from the sky. It caused Hope to cover his face for a second because of the force of the impact.

'Seriously what's going on.' He asked no one in particular.

Lightning was standing behind the creature and seemed just as surprised and dazed as Hope. "This cannot be happening." She stated angrily.

The creature leaped forwards, and made to attack Hope. Hope didn't even know what to do. He tried running but tripped and fell flat on his ass. The creature looked as if it was about to strike a finishing blow on Hope and he shielded his face in preparation of his imminent termination.

"Look out!" Lightning shouted jumping forwards.

Hope screamed in fear knowing the end was nigh. But the strike dint hit its mark. Instead it made a clanging sound as it clashed with another blade. Lightning had saved him yet again. Throughout the fight Hope tried to hold his own against Odin. Although he appreciated Lightning healing him as he cast various spells at Odin.

Lightning seemed to care for him now, more than she had before. And through her protection and strength they survived the fight with the eidolon and Lightning gained it's trust.

* * *

After the battle Lightning collapsed. Hope could tell she was exhausted. "Lightning!" he said worriedly, then kneeled at her level. "Your brand looks different." he commented. "Was that an eidolon? Like L'cie can summon?" he asked.

Lightning didn't look sure but just said "Tch… Magic and mumbo jumbo… I must've hit my head on that purge train."

"Um…" Hope started warily. "Am I really in your way?" He asked, needing an answer as he felt more useless than usual.

Lightning simply glared, sheathed her gun blade and walked away.

Hope panicked. 'She's still going to leave me.' He thought sadly. "I'll do better!" He shouted earnestly. "I'll try harder, I'll-"

"Hope." Lightning said sternly to silence the teen. Lightning looked at him. "We'll toughen you up." she simply said, then continued to walk.

Hope was surprised that she still wanted him to go with her, but he wasn't going to argue with her choice.

"I'm sorry… About before." She said with the utmost sincerity.

'Lightning never says sorry.' Hope thought. 'She's changed. I've changed her.' Hope smiled and ran to keep up with her, knowing he could trust her and in time he hoped she would trust him too.

* * *

Shortly after they ran into more PSICOM rangers, now was Hope's chance to prove himself to Lightning.

"Got my back?" Lightning asked.

"Yeah." Hope replied, knowing that he could handle the soldiers.

This time Hope was the one tired from the fight.

"We'll rest here." Lightning said, her tone softening now that the immediate threat was gone.

"Sorry." Hope replied. 'Why am I still so weak.' he thought as he collapsed.

"I'll look around, you rest up." Lightning stated as if she was distracted.

Hope rested his head against a rock and fell asleep almost immediately.

Moments later Lightning returned to find Hope sleeping soundly. She sat opposite him.

"Mom…" Hope muttered in his sleep.

Lightning stared for a moment but huffed in amusement, "Not by a long shot." She replied, whilst smiling at the platinum haired boy.

She watched him sleep, noticing how peaceful he looked. She stayed up, ready to protect him, no matter what.

* * *

**Authors Notes**

**As you can see I try not to manipulate the story much but I may add in extra hints of HopexLight stuff and a few extra scenes here and there. I'm just hoping (no pun intended) that I can create some intense feels really. Please show me you want more of these by giving reviews or following the story.**


	4. Chapter 4: Gapra Whitewood Part 1

Chapter 4: Gapra Whitewood Part 1

_'The Gapra Whitewood, one of the most dangerous places on Cocoon. Despite its beauty it is used for breeding animals into bioweapons. But the sanctum military control all operations there so no unexpected accidents happen.' _Hope remembered reading this in a geography class once but he'd never seen the luscious jungle for himself even though it was practically next door to his hometown of Palumpolum. He wished it could have been under better circumstances but for the moment he was a despised L'cie on the run with only Lightning to help him.

Lightning however was a strange person to Hope even though he knew they were alike. In a way she intrigued him, but on the other hand she scared the hell out of him. At the moment, however, she was scouting ahead.

She looked left and right pointing her gunblade at anything that made a noise. Hope couldn't help but think she looked beautiful despite days of uncleanliness. He would have told her if he didn't think she would rip his head off, or worse. Instead he obeyed her orders to follow as she motioned militarily with her hand.

Hope stood beside her as she considered what to do next. He then interrupted her thoughts with his own.

"Can't believe we made it." He commented warily.

Lightning simply grunted an affirmative before vibrations alerted them that the entrance to the forest was shutting. "That'll slow down pursuit." Lightning affirmed stoically.

_'It also means we're trapped in here.' _Hope thought worriedly. _'It'll be okay as long as I'm with Lightning.'_ He thought hopefully remembering the geography textbook. "But aren't there troops on this side? We can't relax just yet." He questioned anxiously, looking to the pink haired woman for reassurance.

"Right. We press on, I'll take point. You watch our backs." She said commandingly, giving Hope the reassurance he needed.

Hope was unsure of her decision though and wanted to take the weight of leadership off her shoulders at least for a while. _'Maybe if I take point I can get stronger.'_ He supposed. _'Perhaps Lightning will even begin to see that I'm not just a kid that needs taking care of too.'_ He thought encouragingly.

He announced his attentions before she ran off without him. "Actually… Why don't you let me take point." He commanded uneasily.

Lightning turned around a slight hint of worry on her face. "Can you handle it?" She asked caringly.

'_I can't believe I'm doing this.'_ Hope thought as he ran ahead of the soldier and turned to face her. Her face was stern but clearly marked with concern for Hope's wellbeing. _'I feel the need to comfort her somehow.'_ Thought Hope anxiously. _'Ahh, I know just the thing.'_

He looked the woman directly in the eyes and recited the words she had told him only a day a go. "It's not a question of can or can't…"

Lightning's face softened for a moment. "Now you're learning." She said with a congratulatory tone.

Hope wasn't sure but he thought he saw a slight hint of a smile. 'At least I'm doing something right.' He thought cheerfully, happy that he had impressed Lightning. He nodded and grinned wholeheartedly before preparing to face the dangers of Gapra Whitewood. He started walking away before Lightning's voice stopped him.

"Keep your eyes front." She instructed. "I'll watch the rear."

"Got it." Hope reaffirmed.

Hope did not know it at the time but Lightning smiled and was proud of his actions. Perhaps he finally was making a mark on Lightning's supersoldier façade. Maybe one day she would even see him as more than just a kid she has to look after but as an equal. Until that day he would keep his feelings for her a secret.

* * *

Hope ventured through the forest at a reasonably leisurely pace and in a way he hoped Lightning appreciated the rest from all the fighting. The couple only had to deal with a few of the woodlands native creatures and that was hardly a challenge for the powerful L'cie that they were.

Soon they came to a stop at an elevator. Hope felt it was natural to talk now as there was time to stop for a few minutes. _'Maybe I can find out more about Lightning.'_ He wondered curiously. "Have you ever been here before?" He asked Lightning politely. "On duty I mean." He added as if his meaning wasn't already clear.

Lightning stopped to think for a moment and she replied "No, I haven't. This area is covered by the woodlands observation battalion."

Hope had already known that there were soldiers stationed there but he did not know that they were a separate branch of the sanctum military. _'They sound like specialists.'_ He pondered warily.

Lightning seemed to immediately sense his distress. "You scared?" She asked, this time not letting her stoic gaze change to a more caring one.

In light of recent events Hope could hardly say he was scared but more anxious to preserve his life and the life of his friends. "Me? I'm not scared. I'm ready to fight if I have to." He murmured grimly.

Lightning's expression had changed when she faced Hope again. A hint of angst, anxiousness, worry, care and even the tiniest bit of love managed to seep out of her normally cold demeanour. She took a knife from her pocket and held it out to the boy.

"To keep you safe." She whispered softly while trying to hide a slight pink blush on her face.

'_I can't believe she's acting this way.'_ Hope thought as he decided what to do next. _'She seems to genuinely care about me.'_ He thought smugly. He was still embarrassed by the gesture though and couldn't look Lightning in the eyes for fear of blushing. So he stared transfixed at the blade in front of him and took a step forward to accept the gift.

Lightning soon turned away obviously trying to hide her face and stated, "I'll want it back." With an colder attitude than Hope had experienced so far.

_'What's up with her?'_ Hope thought. _'First she gives me a gift then she walks away before I can say thank you?'_ Even though Hope didn't fully understand Lightning he accepted that she was a complex person with emotions much like his own. The only difference was she didn't seem to know how to feel them. _'Perhaps I could help her with that.'_ He thought slyly as she walked away. Suddenly a new idea popped into his head.

"Lightning." He called after her. "I'm glad I followed you." He finished. _'Maybe this will make her more willing to open up to me.'_ Thought Hope hopefully. He then continued on with another thought. "By myself I would have had no chance."

Lightning glared at him for a moment her cheeks turning pink before she swiftly stepped on to the elevator. _'Maybe she is human after all.'_

* * *

**Authors Notes**

**Sorry it's been such a long time since the previous chapter. I've been very busy. But I think the more important matter is... even though this is loosely based off the first game do you think Lightning will accept Hope in the end? Or will she still think of him as a child? At the moment it's fair to say both of them feel something for the other. But will they end up together? ... ... ... Oh I almost forgot, please review. You guys are the loveliest and sometimes your support just makes my day.**

**Sidenote: Did you notice how much my writing has improved? Yeah I'm impressed too.**


	5. Chapter 5: Gapra Whitewood Part 2

Chapter 5: Gapra Whitewood Part 2

The creatures of The Gapra Whitewood proved no match for Lightning and Hopes growing might and as they ventured further into the dense undergrowth Hope soon found himself asking questions about his surroundings once again. 'Why do these trees look so weird?' He thought quizzically. 'They definitely don't look like the trees back home.' He concluded, thinking of the lush green trees of his hometown.

"Hope, you don't have to rush." Lightning warned as she ran to keep up.

Hope hadn't realised immediately but he had been jogging the whole time. "s-Sorry Lightning." He murmured respectfully.

She sighed when she reached him. "At least you're okay. I didn't want to lose you." She said nonchalantly.

"Don't you mean **you** didn't want to get lost?" Hope teased without fully realising what Lightning meant.

"Hope!" She growled angrily as her cheeks started to colour. "Let's just forget this happened and keep moving." She commanded stoically.

Hope shrugged and continued to walk while examining the strange combination of technology and flora that passed for trees in Gapra Whitewood. It wasn't long before the teen was pulled out of his thoughts again. 'What's that noise?' He thought as he strained to hear. 'It sounds familiar, like… oh no.'

Hope gasped at his sudden realisation which alerted Lightning.

"What is it? She asked calmly.

"We need to hide." Hope said seriously and grabbed Lightning's hand with haste.

Normally such a trivial thing as holding hands would have gone unnoticed by both Lightning and Hope. But as soon as Hope grabbed Lightning's hand he felt her pulse quicken.

'Must be adrenaline.' Hope convinced himself as he ran behind a thicket of leaves. The trio of Milvus Velocycles roared overhead but failed to notice Hope and Lightning. The blue leaves of the trees managed to hide them from the eyes of the soldiers piloting the vehicles. Hope soon emerged from the hiding place as soon as he knew it was safe.

'They didn't see us.' He thought. "They don't seem like they're even looking for us. We're L'Cie and we are on the loose." Hope exclaimed.

Lightning quickly responded. "PSICOM is keeping it all under wraps." She explained calmly. "They don't want their failure publicised. Better to lose us than lose their pride." She continued her voice tingling with mirth.

"So the other soldiers don't know about us, right?" Hope interjected.

"Right, they don't know anything about any fugitives." Lightning confirmed almost happily. She walked off before the soldiers could come back.

* * *

Hope then took the lead again and the traveled peacefully through the woods until they reached a giant light filled door which led to the next section of the forest. Hope stopped, finally tired from the endless walking but still Lightning seemed fine. 'I have to be stronger.' Hope thought as he breathed heavily to regain his strength.

"I wonder how the others are doing." He murmured under his breath.

Lightning stopped to think for a moment, but continued pacing as she spoke. "Sazh and Vanille? Who knows?" She paused for a moment as if she was thinking again. "Even if they got away, they'll get caught eventually. Then they'll have to choose… resist or surrender." The pink haired soldier finished sadly.

"Surrender?" Hope chuckled darkly. 'I don't think I could do that.' "Do you think **he's** still alive?" Hope asked angrily.

Lightning turned around her face serious but slightly lined with hatred. "You mean Snow? He's too stubborn to die and that's his best quality. He's arrogant and chummy from the get go. He thinks he's everybody's pal. I never liked him much." She ranted. "He leads around a group of kids. Gang called NORA." She finished spitefully.

'That's my mom's name.' Hope thought angrily. "Where'd they get the name? He asked curiously, hoping to learn more about his adversary.

"It's a stupid acronym, their little code. Stands for No Obligations, Rules or Authority. Must be nice." Lightning explained.

Hope stood, feeling his anger rising at the irresponsible nature of Snow and his gang of children. "It's irresponsible." Hope mentioned angrily.

Lightning looked around, her expression changed to one of worry, rather than one of anger. Then she watched as Hope stomped through the doorway.

* * *

After that Hope and Lightning found that there was no way for them to continue on the walkways that lined the treetops. Instead the duo had to take an elevator down to the lower levels of the forest.

"There are a lot of feral creatures here too." Lightning mentioned warningly. "Do you think you can handle it?"

"Definitely." Hope said with a grin as he ventured through the forest.

Even though Hope was confident the feral creatures did prove to be a challenge compared to the trained to kill variety. Luckily Lightning had saved a few potions and antidote's to make sure the two of them could make it through that part of the forest alive. She did seem to genuinely care for Hope, often healing him when he was hurt or making sure he was okay. Maybe Hope would have to repay the favour one day. 'Although I would prefer if that day is far in the future.' Hope decided thinking about his promise to become stronger.

* * *

It wasn't long before the couple were out of that area and back on the walkways. Hope had to take a rest for a moment after running from the beasts from below. Lightning watched over him as he regained his breath.

After a few minutes of resting Hope once again found himself admiring Lightning's knife. It was very well crafted but the meaning behind her giving it to him was so much more important. Then Hopes mind drifted on to what he would do to Snow when he found him. 'He doesn't deserve to live after what he did.' Hope convinced himself angrily and sighed.

"What's eating you? Okay, I can tell you're hung up on something. Is it the L'cie thing?" Lightning asked caringly. She turned around to face Hope but he avoided her gaze. Her worry was evident when she asked her next question. "It's Snow isn't it?"

Hope tilted his head up slightly in surprise. 'How did she know?' he asked himself still trying to avoid looking at the beautiful young woman.

She simply huffed in frustration at his reaction. "What happened with him?" Lightning asked as she moved closer to the boy.

"You wouldn't understand." Hope stated, not knowing the irony of his statement.

Lightning advanced again. She was so close it was hard for Hope not to look at her. "You and I are partners Hope." She said with sincerity.

Hope couldn't help himself from looking at Lightning now. Despite not thinking of telling her about his problems Hope now felt at ease in the young soldier's presence. She no longer seemed so scary. He could perhaps even call her a friend. Her words were what had swayed his opinion most 'Partners,' He thought happily. 'I could get used to that.' He sighed giving in to Lightning and began telling her how his mother had died because of Snow.

"It's his fault. And he needs to pay for it." Hope finished his eyes flashing murderously as he closed the blade once again. "I'm not ready yet, but I will be… soon."

Lightning stared at him, at a loss for words.

"That's why I followed you." Hope added casually as he stood up. He proceeded to walk away as Lightning got to her feet. "Snow dragged us all into this, you and me, your sister Serah… He's gotta pay." He finished and walked away.

* * *

More fighting followed as they ventured back into the underbelly of the forest but they soon emerged again as they reached a lift which would bring them back to the surface. They soon reached a pathway which was blocked by the foliage of one of the trees. Lightning quickly whipped out her gunblade and in one swift movement cut the branch from the tree.

Hope watched in amazement as the incandescent blue leaves scattered around her bathing her body in a light blue glow. 'Lightning cared, in her own way.' Hope summarised. Hope watched the blade in her feminine hands and then asked. "Could I use one of those?"

"It's a bit too heavy for you." She explained seriously as she placed the blade in its scabbard. She smirked slightly as she looked at the boy, his head down in shame.

"Okay," he said reaching for the small survival knife.

Lightning looked at the blade in his hands and then blurted out, "I'll teach you how to use one. When you're older and stronger I promise. I don't think learning how to use one would be hard for you Hope. You're a good learner." She explained.

"Thank you Lightning. I think I'm getting the hang of fighting thanks to you. The only reason I'm a fast learner is because I have to keep up with you." Hope explained jovially and smiled

Lightning nodded and smiled slightly too.


	6. Chapter 6: Palumpolum Part 1

Chapter 6: Palumpolum Part 1

It wasn't long before Hope and Lightning reached the edge of the forest and were on their way to Palumpolum. Hope had almost grown accustomed to the swampish smell of the Gapra Whitewood but certainly didn't feel bad about leaving. As they left through the exit. Lightning gave Hope some words of encouragement.

"You did well." She said. And although it was unusual for her to act in such a supportive way, Hope had grown used to her treating him better.

_'Perhaps she almost sees me as an equal now...'_ he wondered as they continued on their journey.

As they neared the exit Hope noticed the landscape changing drastically. _'The leaves are changing from blue to green.'_ He observed. _'I guess it really is an artificial forest'_ Hope concluded recalling his geography lessons once again.

"That's it, Palumpolum." Hope said wearily as he saw his hometown on the horizon. _'Even though it's still in the distance I feel at home already.'_ Hope realised.

Lightning looked over at Hope breifly and then looked back to the city. "That's where you live right?" She reaffirmed.

Hope stared at the city and was close to tears. _'I never thought I'd actually make it. It feels like it has been years but it's only really been about a month.'_

Lightning glanced at him again. "We'll stop in once we get there." She said with a hint of reassurance. Though her face didn't show it Hope could still tell she was worried about him.

Suddenly a feeling of dread overwhelmed him and he looked down at his feet. "No. We're L'Cie now." Hope said sadly. "No one is there but my dad." He mentioned. _'I never really got on with him.' _Hope remembered._ 'I don't know how he'll react to Mom's death either.'_

The golden light of the sunrise illuminated the city as well as Hope and Lightnings faces but the atmosphere at the moment heavily contrasted with the worry and angst that lay at the back of their minds.

"Hope. You need to let him know what happened..." Lightning murmured as if she knew exactly what was on Hope's mind.

* * *

As they neared the city it was clear that it was no longer the same home Hope had once knew. Instead of a bustling comercial capital, Palumpolum had been turned into a military outpost. There were military vehicles and armaments on every wall and down every street it seemed almost imposible to gain access to the city. Hope despised the people who had done this to his home, even though he knew it was his fault the people of the city were being treated so harshly.

Lightning and Hope peaked out from behind one of the parked vehicles at the entrance to the city. There were troops patroling the outskirts and they didn't look like they were going to give up. Lightning watched carefully in order to discern some kind of pattern in their movements but Hope had a different plan.

"We can make it." Hope whispered encouragingly to Lightning. "We can get to the station and board the train for Eden." He fininshed decisively.

Lightning looked at him breifly suprised at his determination, then she smiled optimistically although it was obvious she was just putting on a brave face. This was a bit much to handle, even for her.

"Do you think it's still running?" She mumbled conclusively.

"Well if it isn't, we'll make it run." Hope said. His intentions were completely clear.

Lighning looked down at him more seriously.

"Then punch straight into the heart of the Sanctum?" She asked rhetorically. "Now you're thinking like a pulse L'Cie." She finished while trying to hide how impressed she was.

"It's not just Snow I'm after, the Sanctum's gotta pay too." Hope explained.

Lightning sighed it seemed her emotions were a mix of exhaustion and indignance. Hope could tell she wasn't a fan of his revenge plan. _'But Snow needs to realise what he's done.'_ Hope reaffirmed.

Hope grabbed Lightning's hand firmly as she turned away from him again. She glanced at him breifly and allowed her toughness to fade for a moment as she blushed. Hope didn't notice however as he was too focused on the mission at hand.

"Hey, you're the one who said we had to fight." He reminded her. "Every minute we waste we are tempting fate."

Lightning looked distracted by Hopes words and grabbed onto her necklace subconsciously.

"There's some undergound tunnels not far from here." Hope explained. "No one uses the entrance any more. So not even the army knows about it but I know where it is. We can sneak in under their noses."

Lightning looked at Hope, it was obvious she was trying not to show she was impressed but her overly cold attitude gave it away.

"Sounds good."

_'She praised my plan, maybe I am getting somewhere with her.' _Hope thought. "Great." He said with determination. "Here we go."

It was obvious from the young mans movements that he had analysed the patrol paths while he had been making the plan as he slipped past them easily. All Lightning had to do was follow closely behind him.

* * *

Luckily the tunnel was quite large so there was no problem with two people walking side by side through it. After a while the tunnel opened up to reveal a large space underneath the city. It seemed it was the place where Palumpolum's Fal'cie resided.

"I think we made it past all the guards." Hope remarked. _'Lightning still looks jumpy.'_ Hope noticed. "Don't worry it'll be fine." He reassured her jovially. "Only I know about that entrance."

"They'll find it." Lightning replied, a hint of fear evident in her voice. "They'll call in a team and canvas the whole tunnel system."

"Then we'd better hurry." Hope said jokingly.

* * *

It was only a matter of time until they reached the exit but something was bothering Hope. He couldn't stop thinking about the Fal'cie and humanity's relationship to them.

Hope finally realised what the Fal'cie were doing. "They treat us like pets." He exclaimed suddenly. His sudden realisation caused Lightning to look his way again. She looked suprised by his out burst.

"Huh..." She murmured. "Like pets..."

'It's all very clear now.' Hope thought as he watched Lightning walk to the edge of the platform.

"To them, we are just pets. That's it." Lightning said as she clenched her fists in anger. "Now it makes sense. I've been so blind. I was born into a Fal'cie world, raised on a Fal'cie leash. It was the only life I knew. When it was taken from me, I was completely lost. Without a master to follow, my life had no purpose."

Lightning looked like she had reached some sort of deep understanding about the whole situation.

"Hope listen to me." she said with urgency. "This Fal'cie curse took everything from me. My future. My dreams. I didn't want to think. So I fought instead. As long as I was fighting nothing else was real. I was running away."

Lightning turned away for a second. As Hope listened patiently.

"And you Hope, you got swept along with me." She explained.

_'Suddenly I feel sad.'_ Hope thought. _'I thought I understood but now it seems like Lightning understands everything much better than I do.' _"But Lightning I don't understand..."

Lightning looked Hope in they eye with a very serious look on her face. "Opperation Nora... Is over." She said decisively.

"What?"

"I..."

"No!" Hope respoded as his his anger rose. _'How could she do this to me?'_

"Hope." Lightning replied sadly.

"You told me to fight!" He argued.

"I made a mistake!" Lightning shouted. All of her calmness fading away in a single moment. She averted her eyes as she could no longer look at Hope.

_'Is this my fault? What did I do to deserve this anyway?'_ Hope questioned. "But... you can't do this. You can't just build something up like that. Then abandon me."

Lightning gasped slightly at his reaction and grabbed his shoulders.

"I won't abandon you." She said sternly but sincerely. "I won't."


End file.
